Vode An
by l0rdn1hilus
Summary: [ONESHOT!] [Songfic!] The thoughts of the 501st Legion's Leader, set to the song Vode An from Star Wars: Republic Commando.


**Vode An.**

**Oneshot! Songfic about the thoughts of the unnamed leader of Vader's 501st Legion during the Clone Wars, and during the rise of the Empire.**

**A/N: This song is set to Star Wars: Republic Commando's Main theme song. It's called Vode An, and its in Ancient Mandalorian. I'll provide an English translation as best I can.**

_Kote! (Glory)_

I am a soldier; at least, that was what they told me.

But they also told me I was different.

I have no mother, no father.

I'm just...a clone.

I learnt many things during my lifetime, but one of the first was to never surrender.

I forgot who taught me, I think his name was...Jango...yes, that's it – Jango Fett.

He taught me my art of war.

I learnt to fight with a blaster, eviscerate with a combat knife, and throw a Thermal Grenade.

Every day, every waking hour, endless combat simulations, endless classroom lessons on strategy and weapon specs.

All worth it.

And when that day came, the day I was told I would join the 501st legion, an elite sect of the clone army me and my brothers had come to be a part of...I was filled with a fiery, burning pride, I would be part of something great, something that would become the stuff of legend.

Dreams of wonder, of glory.

I had no idea.

We wouldn't become the stuff of legend...

We would become a legend.

* * *

_  
Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an. (One indomitable heart, Brothers all)_

_Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an. (We, the wrath of Coruscant, Brothers all)_

_Bal kote, darasuum kote, (And glory, eternal glory)_

_Jorso'ran kando a tome. (We shall bear its weight together.)_

_Sa kyr'am Nau tracyn kad, Vode an. (Forged like the saber in the fires of death, Brothers all.)_

I fought at Geonosis, I fought at Mygeeto.

Alongside my brothers I saw death.

But through their sacrifice they brought us victory, and in war, victory was the only thing ever worth fighting for.

But somewhere along the way, I began to think...

Above the orange-soaked skies of Coruscant, Republic and Separatist capital ships exchanged heavy laser fire, the crimson and green beams lighting the pitch-black background of empty space.

It was the battle of Coruscant, the war's turning point.

That day, we were sent to provide starfighter cover for Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi so they could rescue the Chancellor.

More than 1,000 of the legion died there and then.

For what?

I put to rest any traitorous thoughts, after all, I was a loyal servant of the Republic, and I would follow it.

Forever.

We were forged in the furnace of war; our blade would thrust into the heart of the Separatist army and carve it out!

And the Republic would triumph.

* * *

_  
Bal...(And...)_

_Motir ca'tra nau tracinya. (Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame.)_

_Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. (Our vengeance burns brighter still.)_

_Aruetyc runi solus cet o'r. (Every last traitorous soul shall kneel.)_

_Motir ca'tra nau tracinya. (Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame.)_

_Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. (Our vengeance burns brighter still.)_

_Aruetyc runi trattok'o. (Every last traitorous soul shall fall.) _

I remember...the day on Utapau, it came to live on as "The End times"...at least, that's what the 501st came to call it at least.

We knew it; we could feel it in the air, in our bones...

We rode forth that day, with fire burning in our hearts, our blood as cold as ice, our will iron-clad.

We would show no mercy.

We destroyed every droid who stood in our way.

Marching over the burnt carcasses of droids too numerous too count...

Our boots crushed the remains of the "Grand Droid Armada" into dust.

General Grievous himself met his end that fateful day.

Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi himself saw to that.

After Grievous was removed from the battlefield, the battle turned, escalating.

A conflict became a massacre.

Not for the Droids – for us.

I still remember our last objective – Destroy the AJX energy pillar powering the Droid Army's anti-air defenses.

As the pillar came apart, we let out a cheer that shook the stars, awoke every man, woman and child in every city, on every nation, on every planet in the entire Republic.

The war was over!

But not before one last order, one last mission.

Order 66.

* * *

_  
Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an! (Forged like the saber in the fires of death, Brothers all!)_

But our last assignment put paid to those thoughts.

We were shipped back to Coruscant, back to the Jedi temple.

It was a quiet night, stars lining the skies, twinkling...ever eternal, everlasting.

What we were building here would prevail, even when the flame of the stars had been extinguished.

We were building an empire that would redefine the term "millennia".

We marched into the Jedi temple, Lord Vader at our head.

We killed the temple's defenders, killed the padawans, killed the Jedi Knights, librarians, adepts, guardians...

We killed them all.

When the last remaining Jedi Masters came to face us, with a cadre of knights, adepts, consulars and padawans behind them, we knew this was their last stand.

Death before dishonor, we would gladly oblige them.

We would make this last stand the greatest entry in the annals of the Jedi order.

We would bring about the end of an order that had lasted millennia, crushing it underfoot.

A fitting tribute and a battle like none other.

Lord Vader led the charge, his blue lightsaber blazing at his side.

He went for their leaders, the three Jedi Masters co-ordinating the charge.

Cin Drallig, Shaak Tii, and an unknown master.

Drallig escaped and linked up with his padawan Serra Keto, but I'm told he died later.

As the last Jedi fell before an onslaught of blaster blots, his burning carcass falling to the ground, we knew we had done it.

As Lord Vader stepped out of the Jedi Council room, his lightsaber burning a fiery blue, held loosely by his side, he proclaimed our final victory.

Our empire would stand forever, and we would be its guardians.

Till the end of time.

* * *

Read And Review Please! 


End file.
